The white sword
by Joanna Davis
Summary: A mysterious package left at my door, a weapon that seemed to think on its own, and a journey that was bound to change my life forever.  NejiTen, rated T just in case
1. The package

The white sword

**Yeah, you guessed, another fic made just to see if I can take it all the way down. My fave couple from Konoha, probably 5-6 chappies, mostly like I got used to.**

**I'll also try not to change the P.O.V as much as I usually do. And BTW, I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. While everyone is happy, let's get started!**

**Tenten's P.O.V:**

I had known no one from my family. My family had been the Academy, and then my teammates and my sensei. Though Lee and Gai-sensei were sometimes annoying, and Neji was sometimes obsessed with his fate and stuff babble, they were my family. The ones I trusted. The ones I could count on. The ones I could tell everything. The ones who understood me.

Still, though most of the time I kept this off my mind, I thought a lot about how my real relatives looked like, how they were, where they were now and if they ever thought about me. I mean, since I knew myself I lived alone. It's a mystery how I did this, but probably this only hardened me and made me strong as I am today.

But nothing made me think about my real family more than that package.

**Flashback (yay, first real flashback!):**

_I woke up in the middle of the night because all my instincts were telling me I was watched. Kunais were already in my hands when I jumped out of my bed to a corner of the room. Looking around I saw there was no one. The window was also closed and nothing seemed wrong with it. After I checked the whole house I dressed up to go outside for a nocturnal walk. _

_Just when I was to exit the house I saw a package at my feet, left in front of my door. So it wasn't just my imagination, someone has been around my house just minutes ago. I looked at the little card that came along with the wrapped box- it said 'Tenten'. So it really was for me. _

_I slammed the door and threw the packet on the table. It was long and slender, and didn't seem very heavy. After throwing a few shuriken at it and making sure anything ready to jump out of there and snap my head off was dead, I unwrapped the packet hastily. A sword._

**End of flashback (dun-dun-dunnnn!)**

I took a long look at the sword again. The way it was crafted, the blade, the shine, the metal… it seemed to glow its own white light in the dark forest. I got used to carrying it around wherever I went. No one asked me what's with it, it's not like it was a new thing me walking around with a weapon.

I rested my hand on the blade and felt the cold metal against my skin. It was almost like the sword was pulsing along with my own heartbeats.

"Tenten? Is that you?"

"Huh? Oh, hya, Neji…"

"Do I disturb you?"

"No, not really! I was just…" my voice trailed away as my attention moved back to the weapon laying on my knees.

I felt Neji sit down behind me and instinctively leaned back until I was sitting very comfortably resting my head on his chest. Yeah, I kinda liked him and I suspected he felt the same too.

"What's that?"

"Oh, this? Just a sword." I didn't know whether to share how it got to me with him or not.

"Could it be… the legendary White Sword of the Silver?" he asked silently.

"The legendary what?"

**That's it, short, but I dunno if I'll make the chappies longer. I think this is just right for how I want to make this fanfic.**

**Any thoughts?**


	2. The story of the Gin clan

The white sword

**Second chappy ****and only now the action gets started for good. **

**Tenten's P.O.V:**

"_Could it be… the legendary White Sword of the Silver?" he asked silently._

"_The legendary what?"_

"The White Sword of the Silver. In my family there was a legend about a clan of warriors who used to fight using only weapons, and this White Sword was the ultimate weapon of destruction. Its way through the history is bloody and it has been disputed by many members of the clan. It is said that only because of this the clan has dissolved. No member is said to be alive now, and the sword is said to have perished with the clan's disappearance." Neji explained to me.

"And what gives you the impression this may be the White Sword of the Silver or whatever?"

"Its description given in the story, the fact that you seem to be a descendent of that clan and simply the way you seem to worship the sword."

I never noticed before my eyes started shining when I looked at the sword, and my heartbeats multiplied when I touched it.

"It's only one way to find out if you really are one of them and if this weapon is the real sword. The legend also tells the possessor of the sword could create any kind of chakra with the blade. Try it."

What did I have to lose? So first I poured my chakra in the blade thinking of fire, and immediately blue flames started running up and down on the blade.

"That's one. Try lightning now."

I did as Neji told me to. I thought of lightning and the whole sword looked like a mini-thunder, with the flashes swirling around it.

"Two. Try air."

I didn't know what to expect from air to form on the blade, because it didn't have a real form like fire or lightning. I gasped in surprise when I saw some swirls of air waving on the metal's surface. **(like Danzo's sword in the fight with Sasuke)**

"Three, I'm almost sure it works, but do the earth and water too!"

I did as he told me to, and both elements worked. I never thought I'd use a chakra style, but apparently weapons led to that.

"So I am a descendent of… what did you say the clan was called?"

"The Gin clan." **(Gin means silver in Japanese)**

"Yeah."

"You must find who sent it to you."

"Yeah."

"I'll come with you."

"… are we allowed to?"

"Naruto would be allowed, so I don't see why we wouldn't be. We'll leave by this midnight, okay?"

Now that I thought Naruto really got everything he wanted. "Sure. What direction?"

"The Land of Iron. There is where the Gin clan was supposed to live."

"Okay."

**A few hours later, at the main gates of Konoha:**

"Did you make sure you weren't followed?"

"Yeah."

"You brought the Sword too?"

"Obviously." I said holding up the weapon.

"Then… let's get going!"

"No matter what we'll stay together?"

"Sure." Neji said, grabbing my hand and smiling at me.

**This is it… Dunno, personally I'm not very okay with this chappy, but I think it's working. **

**Any thoughts?**


	3. The gravestone

The white sword

**I guess I forgot to do the disclaimer for a long time, so I'm doing it now- I don't own Naruto. Or did I do it? My memory starts epically failing because of my advanced age and my Alzheimer. JK, no real advanced age or Alzheimer. **

**Tenten's P.O.V:**

We kept running through the forest at full speed, not talking with each other and just focusing to get there the fastest possible. The feeling that I could meet my family, I could see why I was left alone for most of my life… gave me a feeling deep down in my stomach, something that I felt like a heavy weight, a physical pain hard to endure.

Suddenly, rain started falling down on us. I knew my hair got messy if it got wet in the two buns, so I untied it and let it fall down on my shoulders. I saw with the corner of my eyes how Neji looked star struck at me. Had he never seen me with my hair undone before? Of course he hadn't. Personally I hated it- as well as I never knew how Ino and Sakura and Hinata managed to fight with their hair flowing around their heads. I mean, it limited your sight and you could easily miss anything you aimed at! But how would I know what they think…

"Are you okay?" Neji asked me, wakening me up from my reverie.

"Yup, I'm fine. Just fine."

"What if you'll find your family? Will you stay with them? I mean, this is what I'd do…"

"They aren't my family anymore. They were once. Now the whole village is blood of my blood, my comrades are my brothers and I don't need anything else except for this. I need to know why they left me. And I need to know what to do with the Sword. Sure, it's a powerful weapon, but I don't know if there is not anyone else with more rights than me to use it." I said, thinking of the sword that was firmly attached to my back and the power I felt while I had it in my hands.

"You never knew what true mother-love is, did you?" he asked quietly.

"No. I never did. I never wanted. I don't want now. All I want is making my dream of becoming a strong kunoichi like Tsunade-sama come true." I said, but I knew I was lying my butt off. I wanted the love of a mother, and this is why I always understood Naruto. He was alone since the beginning. Just like I was.

The rest of the journey was silent and, as much as I usually enjoyed the silence, this time I felt there was something unsaid between us, and this made the atmosphere even more tensed.

Eventually, when we arrived at the Three Wolves Mountain, the raindrops have already transformed into snowflakes. We had our cloaks with us, and they kept us warm.

As soon as we entered Neji led me straight to a graveyard that rested on the top of a hill. The great metal doors opened with a spooky yet expected _creeeeak! _and I entered the cemetery shakily. I passed through various stones with various names on them to the place that I felt I needed to see- the great sculpture that looked like a pillar making the link between the grey sky and the snow-covered earth.

As I looked closer at it I saw the statue was a representation of the White Sword of the Silver. I approached the base of the stone and saw the word embedded on it-'_Koko ni eien no heiwa o matte iru gin no ichizoku ga aru...'. _'Here lies the Gin clan waiting for the eternal peace…'

The closest grave to me had a dark red color, like rust… or blood. My gut told me it was the last one. Slowly I read the words on it: 'Aruka Gin 12.03.1976- 14.02.2000 and her daughter Tenten Gin 09.03 1984- 14.02.2000'

**Cliffie! Yay! Again my stupidity ruins the dramatic moment! Yay again!**

**Any thoughts?**


	4. The reason for sadness

The white sword

**Last time I ended with a cliffie… I'm going to make this chappy full of emotion and romance… sometimes I don't know how I can describe this kind of stuff without puking on my laptop, but… apparently I'm a sensitive soul deep inside… Buahahahaha! Sure! No way, ppl, no way…**

**I don't own Naruto, and he doesn't own me. We're even! =)**

**Tenten's P.O.V:**

_The closest grave to me had a dark red color, like rust… or blood. My gut told me it was the last one. Slowly I read the words on it: 'Aruka Gin 12.03.1976- 14.02.2000 and her daughter Tenten Gin 09.03 1984- 14.02.2000'_

So they thought I was dead. Dead. Burried in that graveyard with my mother. _Mother. _ My mother. Aruka Gin. It was no doubt it was me- my birthday was the ninth of March. It was a coincidence too big to be real.

I collapse to the ground, feeling the weight I was carrying for some time now in my soul becoming ten times heavier. I just sat there, on my knees, in front of the gravestone of my mother and… me. I felt tears blurring my vision and I let them run down on my cheeks.

It just felt so unreal! I thought my whole family lived somewhere… happy and proud, making me feel like I was a part of something special… a powerful clan… But now I found my clan was a bloodthirsty one which never found peace, not even in death. Their souls are still fighting somewhere, and I could feel it. It was the same intense never-resting energy I felt coming from the sword. I threw it aside full of hatred towards it. If it wasn't for it, I'd have never found out the truth! I'd still have my soul untainted by… this.

I felt Neji's strong arms embrace me, and only then I realized he's been standing beside me the whole time. I leaned back like I always did when I wanted his support, and as always he gave it to me. He's been the one I needed everytime I was sad, and he was always there for me.

Without thinking, I turned my head slightly and met his gaze. His light eyes were showing complete understanding and support… and maybe love towards me. My emotions overwhelmed me and, doubling the amount of tears, I kissed him.

I felt him surprised at first, but then answering my kiss with the same passion. I broke the kiss and looked at the White Sword, just staying there and pulsing with that creepy light that once fascinated me. Now it only meant hatred and envy… lust for the sin…

Though I thought I could never walk again, I stumbled to the gravestone just in front of the great statue. The name was unreadable, but at the base there was a small hole. Without realizing what I was doing, I took the White Sword and stuck it there in the small hole. It fitted perfectly. The name became visible and the whole statue lightened up. I looked up amazed as all five chakra elements were battling on the cold stone for domination.

I turned my gaze down and shakily read the name 'The ancestor of all Gins rests here. Her name is the same as the name of the girl born and believed to be dead, the last member of the Gin clan.'

That was me. So my great-great grandmother was resting there, with my name on the grave. She was watching over me. I felt her somewhere near me, an ethereal substance only I could see, whispering to me: "Don't do our mistakes. Make a new clean name for our clan. You're our only hope of regaining peace in our eternal sleep. The realm of death has never been so bloody before we joined it. Make it peaceful again."

"I swear I will." I murmured, and felt her approval as she vanished away.

…

…

…

I turned around and left the sword there. I dragged my feet to the exit, and the moment I left the cemetery I felt relieved. Still the scar on my soul remained there.

…

Neji and I travelled back to Konoha, where no one realized we were missing except for Lee and Gai-sensei, who thought we were doing something youthful and hot. I wish… =)

They were dead. No more questions about what they were doing in that moment. No more questions why they never contacted me. They were dead. The cold reality.

Nothing more.

Dead and never resting.

Always fighting. Over power, just like the chakra elements did and still do on the cold sculpture of the White Sword.

The ultimate weapon for destruction. The ultimate weapon for killing my clan's integrity. The ultimate sin.

**Not very happy with this ending, but I wanna get over with this. I already have an idea for the next fic, so I'm excited about making it so I wated to end this one. Plus, I had nothing more to narrate here.**

**So… review!**


End file.
